Content publishers may use audience data to determine what types of users may be interested in particular content campaigns. A particular set of audience data may include identification data relating to a group of users who are likely to have an interest in a particular topic, such as golfing. Such audience data may include descriptive data that provides an indication of the topic(s) of likely interest to the audience.